


Salty Tastes

by MagiKnight, NecroKnight (MagiKnight)



Series: Snippets And Drabbles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Food Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Roxas is still foggy brained from it being the begining of the game, Set during 358/2, The underage warning is just because of the popular hc roxas is 16, axel being sleezy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKnight/pseuds/MagiKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKnight/pseuds/NecroKnight
Summary: After the day of training with Axel, Roxas learns of two salty treats he likes with Axel's assistance.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Snippets And Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Salty Tastes

Slick slurping sounds are the only sounds that fill the air, the source of said sounds sitting on the edge of the clock tower. Roxas didn't know what the icing on the cake was until now, but he certainly liked the taste of it as Axel thrust the frozen treat between his lips. The blond is settled in Axel's lap for stability, mostly to keep him from falling off the edge of the tower. 

Axel moved the popsicle back and forth in Roxas' mouth, a light sound of snickering audible to the foggy brained teen. "You're doing so well at this." Axel said, pulling the popsicle so that it was nearly out of Roxas' mouth. In an attempt to keep it in his mouth, Roxas cranes his neck, eyes lidding as he feels drool leak past his lips. "Hey, I'm not gonna take it away from you."

Roxas trusts him. After their day together training, Axel hasn't done anything to lie to him. In fact, he's been relatively helpful. His tongue runs under the frozen treat as Axel pushes it back inside his mouth, almost all of the way in. The blond can feel tears prick his eyes as he almost gags from the force, yet he only whimpers. A gloved hand cups his chin from behind, long digits holding him still and shushing him. "So good."

Roxas swears he can feel something hard beneath him, something beyond Axel's slinky form, but he isn't sure. Feeling Axel grip his chin as he moves the popsicle between his lips, Roxas reclines back into his teacher. In and out it goes, Roxas' tongue sweeping over what he can with each thrust. More drool leaks from his mouth as Adel removes the sweet treat, a strand of sugary spit still connecting it to Roxas' lips as it's pulled out.

Moaning, he feels Axel's thumb swipe away some of the mess, before the auburn haired man pulls his hand away. Roxas catches a glimpse of Axel's tongue trailing over the leather glove for any traces of his drool, his blank mind not registering what he's doing fully. Foggy blue eyes look at Axel, who promptly meets his own gaze.

"You're doing so well, but I wonder, what else can your mouth do?" Axel says, and the praise makes Roxas hum, a low whispy sound leaving the blonde's lips. "Care to let me find out?"

Roxas nods, absentmindedly nodding along before he feels Axel pull them both up. Staggering for a moment, he's lowered to his knees, and a gloved hand forces him to look up at Axel. "Just relax Roxas, and keep your mouth open for me."

Doing as Axel said, roxas opens his mouth, before he hears the sound of zippers being undone. Soon a long, hard piece of flesh is in front of his face. Axel's gloved hands grasp at Roxas' hair, before tugging him forward; the head of his cock entering the boy's mouth with relative ease. It doesn't taste bad, Roxas notes, the taste of skin and salt coating his senses as his mouth is filled again.

"There we go…. Easy~" Axel coos, his cock sliding in. Roxas nearly gags as he hits the back of his throat. "Watch the teeth, and don't bite me." Axel warns, sliding in the rest of the way. Roxas's nose is pressed to Axel's crotch, senses filled with the scent of leather and musk as Axel rests there for a moment. Tears leak down Roxas's face, but he feels a warm gloved hand swipe them away briskly. It's comforting enough that Roxas slides his eyes closed, taking shallow breaths through his nose.

"'m gonna move now." Axel warns, before he begins pulling out. Roxas is careful with his teeth, remembering Axel's warning as he pulls out of his mouth. When Axel is almost all the way out, Roxas flicks his tongue, and he hears Axel moan above him.

Soon Axel thrusts back in, taking up a slow pace as Roxas is pulled up and down his length. Roxas decides it's not much different than licking the popsicle, save for the moans of the other are sending trills down his spine. He feels tight as Axel thrusts inside his mouth, Roxas' tongue sliding along the underside with every thrust in and out. He can taste something salty on his tongue with each thrust, and he wants more of it. Pressing himself forward, Roxas hears Axel gasp as his teeth graze the underside of his shaft, searching for more of the salty taste.

"Eager are we?" Axel asks, and Roxas looks up through hooded eyes. He can barely see the redhead from this angle, only seeing the black of the Organization XIII uniform as the cock in his mouth is pulled back again. "If you want more, then I'm more than happy to give it to you."

Roxas does want more, and he almost nods, his heated body squirming at the words. Roxas assumes Axel understands that to be a yes, before he begins to pick up pace. Soon Axel is going fast, the sound of wet skin slapping skin audible as he thrusts into Roxas's mouth.

Drool leaks from the corners of his lips as his mouth is fucked, tears spilling at the rough treatment and trailing down Roxas' heated cheeks. Axel is lost in pleasure, the only sounds coming from him beyond the praise that sends Roxas' foggy brain reeling being the sharp moans coming from his mouth. 

"Fuck…." Axel gasps as he thrusts harshly into Roxas's mouth, one hand cupping the back of Roxas's head as he buries himself to the hilt. Roxas' nose is buried in a small patch of red hair as he's held down "Gonna come."

Roxas doesn't know what that means, barely processing it before floods of fluid paint the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Fresh tears leak as he tries to pull back, before he's eventually released so he can pull back. As he does, his mouth is filled with the salty fluid, and Roxas gags a bit at the taste. It isn't bad, but it is over powering. Cupping his mouth, he trails his tongue along his lips, catching more of the fluid escaping his lips.

He hears the sound of zippers as Axel tucks himself away, before the lanky male kneels down to his height. A thumb trails some of the cum away from Roxas' mouth, before he registers Axel licking it off. Slowly, Roxas looks up at Axel as he does that, before speaking. "Is that the icing on the cake?" Roxas asks, swaying with sleep as he speaks.

Axel laughs, before stabilizing him with a firm hand. "No. That was the Ice cream. This was a little extra."

"A little extra." Axel responds, a thumb prodding into Roxas' mouth as he speaks.

"A little extra?" Roxas looks at Axel, stumbling over the words as he's held up. 

"A little extra. Got it memorized." Axel asks, poking gently at Roxas' forehead.

Roxas nods, letting himself be led by the other man as Axel opens the portal. "Can I get a little extra sometime later?"

"You can. For now, you need to report back. Leaving out the bits about "the icing on the cake" and the "little extra" on the reports. Okay?"

Roxas nods. He can do that, especially if it means he gets more of both later. Going through the portal first, he preps for his report.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write this a while ago and then took forever on it OTL.
> 
> Also I haven't written for Kingdom Hearts in forever, like, my last published KH fic was on ff(dot)net its been that long. Forgive me if I come off a bit rusty ^.^"
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
